nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Puckett
Samantha "Sam" Puckett is Carly's bestfriend also for Spencer from iCarly. Sam is played by Jennette McCurdy, who has also appeared as Trisha Kirby in the Nickelodeon show Zoey 101 and Dory Sorenson in The Last Day of Summer. Character Biography Her full name is Samantha, but everyone calls her Sam and she is never addressed by her full name on the show. She is Carly's best friend but tolerates Freddie. Her favorite color is brown because it's the color of gravy. She wore two different color socks because she thought it was good luck since she was little. She is rebellious and comedic, and doesn't really like to do homework (or work at all). She enjoys playing leap frog, big banners, and making goop in her spare time. She controls the sound effects on the iCarly webshow. She has actually confirmed that if she had to choose her mother or ham, she would choose ham. If she forgets to have breakfast at her house, she will eat in class. Sam is a tomboy with a skater taste in clothes. She often bickers with Carly's neighbor and schoolmate, Freddie. It is also revealed in iPromote Techfoots that she was born on a bus because her mother wasn't very good at planning things. It could also be considered that Sam's mother is somewhat neglectful, as Sam has stated that her mother doesn't feed her in iPromote Techfoots and that her mother likes dumping her with Carly and Spencer in iHeart Art (although she also said that reason her mother likes to do that is her mom thinks she'll stay out of jail),which could explain her defiant attitude. Half of her family is dangerous, including a jailed uncle (who is a lawyer) and a cousin on parole.Sam and her friends fight against a 11 year old Nevel Papperman, ruining iCarly as their young enemy. Sam has various talents she can do with her bare feet, one of which is to send a 20 letter text messge using her toes. Sam enjoys making fun of Freddie Benson , she lifts his shirt up and gives him a wedgie. As seen in iHeart Art she will literally be driven insane if she doesn't make fun of Freddie, and will also pay to insult him. She also tends to get herself in trouble and blames Freddie for it, though at times she makes Carly take the blame. She has done wrong so many times that if she did not blame it on someone, she would be expelled. She has also been shown to be very violent. It was also revealed in iWant a World Record, that she has an apparent fascination with "the World's Fattest Priest." In iGo To Japan" when they are at the i web awards it reveals she is ticklish when freddie tickles her stomach and she laughs and steps back quick. On one occasion she intimidated a classmate into telling her she was not aggressive. Sam is usually shown to be lazy, and will often slack off work. She usually blames Carly, Gibby (a classmate) and Freddie for what she's done. As seen in "iWanna Stay With Spencer" and "iOwe You" she borrows money without repaying it. It was said that Sam was thinking of putting live squirlls in the trunk of her teacher's car, the same stunt pulled by Drake Parker from Drake & Josh. It is seen in almost all the episodes that she loves to eat, especially meat. Sam and her friends, have their number one fan, Mandy (Aria Wallace) almost ruin iCarly, but Sam and friends helped make her leave to become a fan of the rock band,Blackflesh (who was Spencer's favorite band group that he was also part of for a short time). Boyfriends *Jonah (Freddie's friend from French class), whom she broke up with because she found out he tried to kiss Carly after hearing Carly and Freddie talking. On iCarly, Sam, tricked Jonah into getting a "WEDGIE BOUNCE!" *Shane She had went out with him when Carly was also going out with him in "iSaw Him First" which made Carly and Sam both jealous and mad with each other, and then later vowed they won't ever argue over a boy since it'll ruin their friendship. iCarly Saves TV In the first television film, Sam and her friends celebrate their webshow becoming a television show. Unfortunately, they have several drastic changes to the show that could and will ruin it such as a guy in a dinosaur suit and a plunger being handed to Freddie to unclog the producer's toilet. And Sam being fired for being too aggressive after beating the dinosaur with a microphone and is replaced with Amber Tate (whose dog Freddie must wash and care for), but is OK with being fired as long as she gets paid for the rest of the week. (This is shown by her saying saying good-bye to Freddie and Carly and walking out while eating a rib that she got from the buffet table. Friends *Carly Shay *Freddie Benson *Spencer Shay Refernces External links http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0046855/